Traición y Perdón
by Kiriahtan
Summary: AlemaniaxItalia · Se detuvo frente a la Puerta de Brandeburgo. Le había costado armarse de valor para ir. Le había abandonado, le había traicionado... ¿Sería capaz de perdonarle? Necesitaba saberlo.


Pequeño fic AlemaniaxItalia, que me encanta esta pareja y noto escased de ellos. Escrito durante la recuperación de filosofía. Notas sobre los hechos históricos al final del fic. Advierto de que Italia aparece algo serio, aunque no creo que sea OoC. Algo debe haber tras esa sonrisa, ¿verdad?

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Traición y Perdón**

·

Le había costado mucho a Italia reunir el valor necesario para regresar a la casa de Alemania.

La II Guerra Mundial había terminado e Italia no había vuelto a hablar con él desde su cambio de bando ya que cuando su superior fue arrestado y destituido, Italia había pasado a formar parte de los Aliados, aunque fuera de una forma tan pasiva como cuando estaba con el Eje. Así Feliciano había acabado la guerra junto a Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, Yao y Francis y había entrado en la ONU con su fundación, un nuevo organismo que pretendía tener éxito donde la difunta Sociedad de Naciones había fracasado. El italiano había podido ver sin decir nada como los cinco grandes vencedores, como ya se les llamaba, imponían las bases de la rendición de Alemania en abril y de Japón en septiembre.

Estaba avergonzado y caminar por la reconstruida Berlín no le ayudaba. Allá donde mirase quedaba resto de la guerra que había llegado hasta la misma puerta de Ludwig. Ya había pasado tiempo desde la batalla pero las heridas siempre tardaban en sanar.

El italiano sabía, era consciente, de que su presencia con unos u otros no habría cambiado demasiadas cosas pero una parte de él consideraba esto peor aún: significaba que lo único que podría haberle dado a Alemania en su caída era su apoyo y compañía, tan gratuito, y no lo había hecho.

¿Se lo perdonaría algún día? Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba al menos volver a verle y explicarle…

Conocía bien el hogar, las tierras, de Ludwig, habían sido muchos los días que había pasado allí, recibiendo entrenamientos, o simplemente de visita; pero aquella vez avanzaba en silencio, sin sonrisas ni saltos de alegría. Muchos países no lo habrían reconocido en aquel momento.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la Plaza de Paris. Una intuición. Vio a lo lejos una figura de pie, frente a la silueta de la Puerta de Brandeburgo. Italia se detuvo un instante, viéndolo de lejos. Lo reconocía fácilmente a pesar de no llevar su uniforme, había sido demasiado tiempo a su lado. Tomó un poco de aire.

-D-doitsu –lo llamó. Pero Ludwig no se volvió y Feliciano se aproximó.

El alemán tenía la mirada perdida en el monumento más famoso de su casa. Italia lo miró, realmente era impresionante… las columnas, el carro… todo. A simple vista Alemania no parecía haber cambiado desde la última vez que se habían visto, con el pelo rubio, los ojos azules, la piel clara… pero había detalles se dio cuenta él: sus hombros estaban más hundidos, sus ojos se mostraban lejanos, entristecidos.

Se sentía roto, resquebrajado por dentro. No solo era otra guerra, una atroz que le pesaría décadas, perdida si no que las consecuencias habían sido aún peores que las de Versalles: debía millones y estaba dividido, a merced de sus enemigos en la guerra. Como si le hubieran arrojado a sus propios perros y cada uno se hubiera llevado un trozo sin importarle cómo quedaba él. el este de su pais estaba en manos de Ivan y el resto se repartía entre Alfred, Arthur y Francis, enfrentando este y oeste. Su propio país. Por orden ajena. ¿Y qué quedaba? Se sentía cansado, sin fuerzas. Un muro le dividía de parte a parte sin clemencia y ambas partes se espiaban, confabulaban y odiaban.

-¡Doitsu! –gritó Feliciano, tratando de llamar su atención. Lo abrazó. Ludwig lo miró como si acabase de darse cuenta de su aparición, probablemente así fuera. Todo el discurso que había ensayado de camino a allí se le olvidó, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro-. ¡Perdóname! –le suplicó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Italia? –preguntó Alemania, con voz cansada, ni siquiera parecía tan azorado como de costumbre por el contacto físico. El alemán lo apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía muy afectado, pensó. ¿Qué haría allí?

-Quería saber cómo estabas… -empezó a decir Feliciano.

-Vete –le cortó Ludwig. En el pasado se había acabado acostumbrando a la presencia y el carácter excesivamente entusiasta del italiano, pero a día de hoy no estaba de humor. Alemania apartó la mirada de él para volver a fijarse en el monumento, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

Italia se vio separado de él por las manos de Ludwig. Ahora le daba la espalda. El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una manta; una manta áspera y seca para Feliciano, pese a que el alemán no parecía ni sentirla.

-L-lo siento mucho, Ludwig –se disculpó bajando la voz y la cabeza, apesadumbrado-. Te abandoné… -podría decir que los aliados le obligaron y en parte sería cierto pero… había algo más-. No debí haberlo hecho –Estados Unidos y el resto solo habían marcado el cuando. En el fondo él ya lo sabía, pero no lograba reunir el valor suficiente para dar la espalda a Alemania por mucho que estar a su lado le doliera más y más. Quizá fuera verdad que era un cobarde como decían. ¿Ludwig le perdonaría? Era muy estricto, odiaba a los traidores y eso era él… Ojala pudiera explicar por qué lo hizo-. No quería verte así… -susurró con voz quebrada y se tapó la cara con las manos, llorando. No podía más. Le odiaría, seguro y no podía echárselo en cara.

Los hombros de Feliciano se sacudieron. Nunca, nunca antes había actuado así y menos ante Alemania: sabía que él valoraba el autocontrol, pero ya no importaba. Lo echaría y listo. ¿Podría soportarlo? Tras sus sonrisas había escondido mucho, conociendo el carácter de Ludwig. Si él le rechazaba ahora…

De pronto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Un par de brazos le rodearon y atrajeron hacia el hombro de alguien. Y sabía quien era. Alemania le estaba abrazando.

-No llores –le pidió Ludwig. Aquel llanto era diferente de cuando debía ir a salvarle de Inglaterra o cuando lo obligaba a correr para entrenar, incluso él se daba cuenta.

Dejó que le abrazare, incapaz de levantar los brazos, a los pies de la Puerta de Brandeburgo.

-Sé por qué lo hiciste –susurró Alemania al cabo de un rato. Por orden de su superior había cometido atrocidades, horrores… No le extrañaba que Feliciano hubiera querido huir. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que cargar con ello? ¿Desaparecería algún día? Seguía teniendo aquella grieta que lo partía en dos, en cuatro… y solo aumentaba. Italia sollozó una última vez contra su hombro al oír aquello y lo abrazó a su vez. Por fin Ludwig se apartó un poco-. Ven, vamos a casa –dijo.

La voz de Alemania seguía sonando cansada, dolida, perdida, pero en ella parecía haber un cierto alivio, como si hubiera esperado largo tiempo un bálsamo que, aunque no lo arreglaba todo, ayudaba a mitigar el dolor.

-Si, prepararé pasta, ve –asintió Italia. Ahora Alemania lo necesitaba, como él lo había necesitado tras la primera guerra mundial. Le cogió de la mano, empezando a caminar.

Sí… quizá cuando Ludwig estuviera mejor podría decirle toda la verdad. Hasta entonces estaría a su lado.

* * *

**N/A:**

[_1_] Sí, Italia acabó la guerra en el bando aliado. En 1943 América tomó Italia y se mandó detener a Mussolini e Italia pasó a combatir a las tropas alemanas. No toda Italia dado que Mussolini se refugió al norte del país pero poco a poco fue perdiendo terreno los años siguientes.

[_2_] El Muro de Berlín se construyó el 13 de agosto de 1961, como se ve bastantes años después del final de la IIWW, aunque el fic para mí sucedería un año o dos después. El muro en sí no se menciona en el fic claramente, pero para mí está porque es la representación material de esa división, rotura, que siente Ludwig; por lo que en ese sentido quizá no es muy fiel a la Historia pero... gazapo. Solo decir que me doy cuenta.

[_3_] Para quien no lo sepa la guerra para Alemania terminó con una batalla en la propia ciudad de Berlín que se rinde el 2 de Mayo de 1945. Puse Abril porque realmente la batalla estaba ya perdida entonces, lo que propició el suicidio de Hitler el 30 de abril.


End file.
